


You’re My Bro

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A little random, Baz Is Slightly Nervous About That, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 22, Gen, Humor, Shepard Wants To Be Baz’s Bro, bros, short & fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Shepard comes over to hang out with his bro ... Baz?Carry On Countdown, Day 22 - Unlikely friends
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	You’re My Bro

**Baz**

I’m just finishing up sorting out the kitchen, when Shepard pokes his head around the door. 

“Hey Shep,” I greet. “Bunce isn’t here at the moment, sorry. She’s visiting her family, but she should be back Friday.”

“Oh yeah, man, I know. I’m not here for Pen.”

“Oh,” I wince. “Simon went with her, too. I thought he would’ve told you, but he must have forgotten. Sorry.”

“It’s chill, man,” He laughs, walking over to me and fiddling with the kettle. “I’m not here for them. I’m here for you. Thought you might need some company, you know?”

“I - What? Why? Did Snow send you? I _told_ him I’d be fine!”

“Nah, nah, nah,” he smiles. He’s always smiling - Shepard - Even when he _really_ shouldn’t be. “I’m just here to hang with my bro!”

And then he’s wrapping an arm around my shoulder, and shaking me against him, excitedly.

“And … _I’m_ your bro? I thought Simon was?”

“Yeah, him too, obviously. But there is no _bro-limit_ . I could have like … a thousand if I wanted to. There’s _plenty_ of Shep to go around! But, you two are my favourites.”

“But, I don’t understand-“

“It is _simple,_ man. Simon is my bro. You’re Simon’s boy. So, _you’re_ my best bros boy. Which _means_ ... that you’re automatically my bro, too. And also … You’re a vampire, which is sick. I’ve always wanted to be friends with a vampire! So it works out pretty well, to be honest.”

If he uses the word ‘bro’, or ‘boy’, or ‘man’ one more time, than I’m pretty sure that it would class as some sort of world record. He’s blabbering on a mile a minute, and - Between his American drawl and … _‘unique’_ vocabulary - I’m straggling behind. _I think he’s trying to say that we are friends?_ Which … I guess I already knew, but is still nice to hear. 

I’ve never been somebody’s _‘bro’_ before (I don’t even know _how),_ but I suppose that I could _try._ It basically just seems to involve a bunch of shoulder slapping, and swearing at FIFA. So … it’s not _entirely_ beyond my capabilities. 

“Alright?” I nod, cautiously. “Was there anything specific you wanted to do … bro?” The word feels _disgusting_ in my mouth - So foreign and wrong in my accent. So, I decide immediately that I’m _never_ calling him that again (Not even if he _begs)._

And then he’s beaming over at me, cheeks forced upwards with childish glee. “There is this absolutely _kick-ass_ Black Pudding recipe I found! Thought you might wanna give it a try. Since … you know,” He makes what I _think_ are supposed to be fangs with his fingers, and regret hits me like a truck (Okay. _Maybe_ it makes me want to laugh. But … I can’t have him _knowing_ that. And I _definitely_ can’t have _Snow_ knowing that - _He’d never stop doing it, if he knew -_ So, I bite my tongue, and raise a brow. _The perfect cover)._ “I brought all the ingredients, and everything! We just gotta’, like, cook it.”

I don’t even really _like_ Black Pudding, but I don’t have the heart to tell him that. And so, I let him turn up the radio obnoxiously loud, and make a mess of my precious, newly-tidied kitchen. All in the name of friendship. 

_Oh well! It was never going to last in this flat, anyway!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
